The subject matter herein relates generally to an illuminated handle assembly, and more particularly, to a handle assembly having a light pipe directing light to an area of interest of the handle assembly.
Handle assemblies, such as those used in the interior of an automobile, typically include a bezel that is mountable to a door panel. The bezel includes a cavity that surrounds a handle of the door and that provides an area for an occupant of the vehicle to grasp the handle. As a convenience for the occupant, at least some known handle assemblies are illuminated such that the occupant can see the handle. These illuminated handle assemblies typically include a lamp assembly mounted on the exterior of the bezel within the door panel so as to be hidden from view. The lamp assembly shines light into the cavity of the bezel to illuminate the cavity.
Known illuminated handle assemblies are not without disadvantages. For instance, the lamp assemblies are typically mounted vertically above an opening in the bezel and shine light in one direction, typically downward, into the bezel cavity. The light tends to be focused on one area of the bezel cavity and not dissipated evenly or throughout the cavity. Additionally, with the known lamp assemblies, the lamp assembly tends to be mounted generally centered on the bezel and shines the light approximately at the middle of the handle, where much of the light is visibly blocked by the handle, and therefore does not properly or adequately illuminate the cavity for the occupant. Furthermore, most known lamp assemblies are directly mounted to the bezel such that at least some of the light from the lamp assembly is leaked or otherwise dissipated outside of the bezel. The stray light outside of the bezel may undesirably be seen through other portions of the door panel, such as through gaps between the bezel and the door panel, through gaps between other components that are mounted to the door panel, or through the top edge of the door panel, such as near the window.
A need remains for a handle assembly and lamp assembly that may be provided in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a handle assembly and lamp assembly that controls light distribution into a bezel of the handle assembly. A need remains for a handle assembly and lamp assembly that reduces stray light.